


tracing body lines unexplored

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Come Eating, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Scars, Sight (lack of), TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Harry had teased him a few days ago, made a crude joke about Draco’s Slytherin scarf that he couldn’t even remember at the moment, but it had led to this. To Harry naked on his crisp white sheets, green eyes masked by a green tie and waiting for Draco to follow up on his promise. That he could make this scarf Harry’s favourite thing in the world.(Or — gentle body worship, but kinky)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	tracing body lines unexplored

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Eva for the beta, you're fabulous 💖
> 
> The title was taken from the song 'I / O' by Hearts Hearts. I definitely recommend listening to it while reading.

Draco inhaled deeply and wiped the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. Merlin, he was drooling already and he hadn’t even started.

Harry was spread out on Draco’s bed in their shared 8th-year dorm room, completely nude except for the green silky Slytherin tie that was wrapped around his eyes and served as a blindfold. He was laid out on his back, his head on a pillow, his hands curled in loose fists around his thumbs. His legs were open wide so Draco could kneel in the vee. His lips were parted and his breathing loud — the only sound in their room, behind the curtains that were spelled shut. Draco himself had set their privacy wards. He wasn’t worried about being disturbed.

And who would knock on their door anyway? On a cool Sunday morning, a drizzling rain quiet as it pelted their window. The rest of the castle was asleep, calm, unlike Draco’s heart which was beating unsteady in his chest and sounding loud in his ears. He had all of this bare, olive skin in front of him, ready to be touched, caressed and worshipped. Where to even start?

Draco swallowed and rubbed his own thighs in an effort to expel his nervous energy before he began. The sparse blond hair ruffled under the friction and a shiver travelled down his spine. It was time. 

Harry had teased him a few days ago, made a crude joke about Draco’s Slytherin scarf that he couldn’t even remember at the moment, but it had led to this. To Harry naked on his crisp white sheets, green eyes masked by a green tie and waiting for Draco to follow up on his promise. That he could make this scarf Harry’s favourite thing in the world. 

It was bold, but a Malfoy never backed down from what they wanted… Unless a better option became available.

With a nod to himself, Draco reached over to pick up his scarf that had been coiled on the bed beside their bodies, careful not to let it dangle and brush over Harry’s skin just yet. He had already formulated a plan of how he wanted to approach this. Draco laid one end over his open palm, then wrapped the excess length around his hand until only the fringed edge remained free. He leaned over Harry and rested his other hand on the mattress to help support his weight, then smiled as he ran the frayed edge across Harry’s lightning scar with a ghost of a touch. Draco barely managed to muffle his snickering when Harry scrunched up his face and turned away.

“Draco!” Harry complained, one hand coming up to brush his messy hair back. 

“Shhh,” Draco hushed, then followed it up with the scarf running over the rest of Harry’s scars, with the soft knitted wool instead of the itchy fringed edge. 

He used the fabric to caress Harry’s hand and the awful words etched into his skin, trailed up to the knife wound on his arm. With care, he slid warm wool over a bite mark on his other side, then over the locket shape left above his heart. Draco paused and focused on centering his breathing, giving Harry a moment to catalogue the sensation. To guess what might come next.

With forgiveness in his heart, Draco let the wool trace a tiny crooked line over Harry’s nose, then a line across his throat that ended near his left shoulder. His lips curled into a proud smile when Harry gasped and realization filtered over his face, evident even despite the blindfold covering that deep jade eyes. Slowly, Draco continued to trace invisible lines across Harry’s torso, lines that matched his own Sectumsempra scars. He ran the wool over a nipple, crisscrossed over both hips, over one diagonal line which spanned his entire rib cage. Draco hesitated at Harry’s left wrist, then pressed firmly when he travelled up the length of his forearm. Harry sniffed loudly when it was followed up by a dozen horizontal lines over the same space.

Draco was falling off track. He licked his lips to regroup, then gently ran the wool across the width of Harry’s stomach, playfully dipping into his navel. Harry squirmed and tried to pull the scarf away but a hand around the wrist stopped him. 

“Harry,” Draco admonished.

Now that the sentimental parts were over, Draco could breathe again and ignore the blush he felt blooming on his cheeks. Bloody Gryffindors and their feelings that overflowed onto everything in sight. There was no decorum with that bunch.

Draco sat up straight and deliberated his next move, a smirk burgeoning on his face when he made his decision. With a more firmly applied pressure, so as not to tickle, Draco ran the wool scarf down the sole of Harry’s left foot from toe to heel. It resulted in a shiver and a few garbled words, muffled by Harry’s fist in his mouth. Draco repeated the moment a few more times, digging his thumb into the low arch and massaging the stiff muscle. Harry couldn’t silence his next groan and pushed back against Draco’s grip. 

This was almost too easy.

Draco gave Harry’s foot another squeeze then dragged the wool up his calf, ruffling the dark leg hair along the way. He returned to trailing the fringe along sensitive inner thighs, amusedly watching the muscles tense and jump underneath his ministrations. Harry flat out whimpered and began to clamp his legs shut on either side of Draco until a wool-covered palm smacked the outside of one thigh in punishment. 

“Harry.”

Harry grumbled and arched his back, spreading his legs again slowly with a roll of his hips. He was half-hard and impatient, Draco could sympathize. Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to stop teasing. He was still holding a small grudge over Harry giving him the slowest handjob in the world last month and grinning about it afterwards. There was a score to settle.

Draco unwound the scarf and laid it horizontally over Harry’s chest, then rested his palms over wool-covered pectorals and rubbed in circular, outwards motions. He revelled in the shivers that followed, in feeling tiny nipples harden under his touch, the rise and fall as his lungs expanded.

Harry whined high in the back of his throat and rubbed his cheek on a pillow, his sparse week-old scruff causing a similar sensation, no doubt. Draco pinched both nipples through the fabric, then alternated between treatments until Harry’s irregular hip twitching morphed into a steady thrust up, his fully formed erection seeking any possible friction but coming up empty.

“Draco… Draco,” Harry panted under his breath with his balled fists pressed harshly onto the sides of his hips. 

Finding some mercy, Draco abandoned the stimulation to his chest and dragged the length of the scarf down Harry’s torso, narrowly avoided his prick. Using the wool as a barrier, he fondled Harry’s bollocks and pressed on his perineum, smiling at the increase in response. 

Despite his cock not having any attention paid to it yet, Harry looked close, his hair-trigger the same as it’s been all semester. Draco chuckled and spared some more pity. He wrapped the scarf around Harry’s cock and gave him four tight tugs, all that was needed to send him off, semen hitting his stomach and the wool. Draco whispered, “Harry.” However, that was drowned out by his boyfriend’s louder groan.

What a beautiful mess he made, but Harry knew the rules. If he dirtied any of Draco’s things, he had to clean it up.

Draco allowed Harry a moment to come down from his climax before dragging the wool across his sensitive skin and offering the soiled fabric to his parted lips, still panting. 

“Harry.” 

The order was clear and Harry was obedient, his tongue lapping wide, lazy swathes across the fabric until it was clean. Once finished, Draco crawled up to kiss Harry’s mouth with the scarf between them before nuzzling into his throat. 

Harry pulled the damp wool away and dropped it over the edge of the bed onto the floor, then stretched and sighed. Draco felt Harry relax under his weight and ignored the erection between them for now, content with being nestled half against Harry’s side and half on top of him. With clumsy fingers, Harry took off his makeshift blindfold and blinked as his eyes got used to the low lighting. 

Draco lifted his head and kissed Harry’s cheek sweetly, his shy smile something he saved for when they were hidden away from prying eyes. 

“Hello.”

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
